User talk:Bennyboards
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Hey Hey Bennyboards I just wanted to know if you are gonna join the clan. If you are leave me a message with your I.D and Favorite weapon(s). See you online. Hey sorry i've been playing Tri less and less lately so i wouldn't be of much help sorry :/. but if i get back on alot this summer ill let you know thanks and good luck recruiting. Bennyboards Stupid spanish person keeps leaving horrible comments on pages that dont even match what the page is about. Please, keep deleting his new pages. check out the clan blog, weve been talking about a lot of stuff and i need you to post on my blog regarding what is on there that was DA BEAST talking about the clan btw okey dokey and there is something called the signature button ;)Bennyboards 17:44, December 3, 2010 (UTC) oh, well then heres what weve been talkin bout. purplels good is setting up a blog and im setting up a wiki. I just needed your info. Just post on my talk page these: 1. Name in wiki and name in game 2. ID in game 3. Hunter rank 4. Specific specialities 5. Main monster you hunt 6. Veterancy level (# of Mh games you have played and since when. Example: i have played every single one) 7. Main armor sets and weps you use (not including a specific armor with a specific wep. So no lagiacrus with lagiacrus lance and lagiacrus armor with rathalos long sword and vice versa.) and any other ideas that you have that may make the wiki good. Thanks! I didnt say you had to leave. Its just a wikia only about our clan. Profiles for everyone. I just need your info. So can you post it? Well most of its on MLS's blo and I've been playing every game.... ^ that was me uh ill add to that the first two are on mls's blog then theres my HR uh i think its like 43 i havn't played for a while.... Im really ood with LS its my main weapon and im decent with lance and hammer my favorite monster to hunt is Deviljho in mhtri and in mhfu hmmm thats hard but im gonna say its White Fatty ^^ as i said before i've played evry single mh game no online on the firt one :( and all of them in the U.S. also lol I use yama armor mainly in mhfu and lagia armor in tri Re: Subspecies An icon for the Agnaktor subspecies appeared on PitchBlack696's blog a while ago. Here's a copy of it. (The one on the right is the Agnaktor subspecies.) And please sign when you post on my talk page next time. I don't want to waste time just looking through the recent edits just to see who I should reply to.(Edit: Oops. Forgot sig. Here it is.EDN explorer 06:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) Re: account acting up? If you were banned you couldn't post on my talk so lets put that part aside. Uhm... I don't think there's something wrong with your account... I just went to the Ura blog and I can see everything and comments. :/ Your PC was probably just lagging like hell which sometimes causes such things to happen. The wikia has been glitchy in the past few days though, so maybe it could've also been a temporary bug. Anyhow, from the looks of it you shouldn't have a '''Nibelsnarf'ed up account. Try again later and if it still is messing up contact the staff at Special:Contact? It's all fun and such that you people come to us for technical stuff, but glitches and such aren't thing we can fix ourselves. We don't program the wikia, we just edit and run it. :/ Artemis Paradox (talk) 08:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Searching people The song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pzs4pb1k0-s Project: Fanon hmm... might as well accept it... abhi here btw It's not that lol